Pink Bunny Slippers
by IncubusSuccubus
Summary: Imnsoniac. Lucius. Harry. Severus. Pink Bunny Slippers. Dancing blue and pink bunnies!


A/N: I'm doing a project for 8 pages children's book when a bunny suddenly lunged at me .... eeeggaaaddd!!! What have I done?! I don't even like pink color ~~_~~ the horror!

Warning: PG-13 for language, OOC, AU. I never thought I could write something that isn't angst for HP fandom ^_~ LMxHPxSS so it's SLASH

Disclaimer: They are J.K Rowling. Don't own don't sue.

**Pink Bunny Slippers**  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2003 

_________________________ 

Lucius Malfoy couldn't sleep. It didn't matter how many bottles of liquor or the Draught of the Living Death he drank (for God's sake, it was the Draught of the Living Death!). But here he was, standing before the big opened window in his spacious bed room. With Narssica and Draco gone for their expensive trip to *choke* Acapulco, Lucius was left alone to his own stupor and didn't bother to turn on the light/torch/fireplace. 

The silvery moon was beautiful, shining in its glory, mind, but the blonde didn't find himself to care, not even the breathtaking green flushed moor under the clear blue marine night sky and the twinkling stars. Yes, Lucius didn't care about all of that except the bed and why couldn't he fall asleep.

When he looked back to the moon, his silvery blue eyes met a pair of green jaded forest eyes. Lucius blink. Once. Twice. He closed his eyes and thought /this must be a dream/. He opened his eyes again and peeked behind his eye lashes. His jaw almost hit the ground at the sight of Harry Potter, hovering outside his window, just wearing a short sleeves green t-shirt and black shorts and a pair of long ears on his head. Was that a pink bunny headband?! 

The boy just smiled angelically. His green eyes twinkling like the stars above, which suspiciously looked like Dumbledore's. "Can't sleep, Lucius?" The boy purred (seductively, if he might add). "Would you like to join me for a cup of chocolate milk?" asked the boy with such innocent tone. 

This must be a dream! There was no way the boy would possibly want to do anything with a Malfoy. Malfoy and Potter didn't mix well in the blend. Lucius gapped and spluttered to decline. 

"It's a dream, ya know," confirmed the boy. "So it's okay." He smiled again.

Oh well, in that case, (after so many internal battles) he said, "Okay." There was no way he could say no to /that/ inviting smile!

The boy held his hand and Lucius took it. They hovered above the ground for a while and then Potter flew with him higher to the night sky, toward the moon. If this wasn't a dream, he would find this hard to believe. 

When they arrived at the moon, Lucius spotted Earth from afar and his comrade in arms (and traitor/spy to the light side) already sitting on the big blue mat, sulking. "Severus?!"

The black haired man just grunt and indicated the empty space beside him. 

What the hell?!

Then Lucius shrugged all logical thought out of his mind and settled for 'it must be the Vodka' or 'the combination of Vodka and the Draught of Living Death didn't mix.'

So they sat down and each was given a mug filled with hot steaming chocolate milk from a cheerful pink bunny which suspiciously looked like Dobby, his ex-house elf. But Lucius shrugged that off too. 

They were drinking hot chocolate milk and eating moon cakes made of cheese and graham crackers. The blonde found himself enjoying the companionship of the unlikely and watching the pink and blue bunnies dancing around them happily. 

Then he looked at the boy, Potter, Harry, sitting so close between him and Severus. Heat radiating from the boy's half exposed lit body. Look at the creamy tights! The soft glowing skin that cried to be touched and soft red lips begged to be kissed. 

There must be liquor or something similar in the cookies or the chocolate milk or both, because Severus and Harry started kissing passionately, touching here and there… and more touching, licking, kissing, stroking as their cloths flew in different direction in favor of flesh meeting flesh. They started to drag Lucius in between too. Soon, incoherent moans and sighs for more were heard. And then they were fucking like …well, bunnies.

Tired after a long night of fucking, Lucius fell asleep. His hand draped over the young boy like a warm pillow as Severus did the same, but more possessive over his young lover. In Lucius hazy mind, he thought no wonder Severus turned to the light side. With a couple of shags from Harry, anyone would. And then he drifted to sleep with a contend smile on his face. 

Dreaming of sleeping on the moon and bedding two lovers. What a nice thought. 

Goodnight 

_________________________ 

Lucius woke up in his own bed, feeling refreshed. When he got down from the bed, his feet touched a pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers. He blinked. Once. Twice. He wore it anyway, because there were no other slippers and the floor was cold. Although there was an odd feeling someone had him, but couldn't pin point who. But it was a good (several) shags though, a dream or not. He smiled happily and whistled on the way to breakfast.

_________________________ 

Harry woke up in Severus arms as the older man gaze back down at him. The boy gave Severus a Slytherin smile. Severus just shook his head and said, "If you dragged me into one of your crazy fantasies, please let me know prior."

Harry grinned, "But you like it, right? You got to admit it, that slippers worked!"

Severus grunted, "Cheeky brat." And proceed to kiss his naughty lover. "Maybe we can invite Lucius sometimes," he said between kisses.

The green eyed boy laughed and kissed-lapped his boyfriend.

They fucked (again) like bunnies. 

- [ fin ]

_________________________ 

150203

b . a . c . k


End file.
